


Conquest of Dorne

by TargLover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dorne, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jon Snow's Harem, Light Bondage, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargLover/pseuds/TargLover
Summary: Formerly: An Orgy of Dorne by House BlackfyreThe sexual escapades of Prince Jonothor Targaryen, consort of Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne. Formerly Prince Jonothor or as he is more commonly known as, Prince Jon, was inexperienced in carnal matters and shy in nature. Due to the corrupting influence of his eldest sibling Rhaenys Targaryen and his wife Arianne Martell, Prince Jon is no longer a shy boy of fifteen but instead a dashing knight of seven and ten who must balance the attentions of his loving wife, her amorous cousins, a Dayne heiress or two, his elder sister, his mother...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



> Note the title of this series has been changed to reflect the expanded nature of the narrative. Updates will be sporadic but I hope they will be juicy enough to justify the wait. I plan to keep House Blackfyre's canon for this so Daenerys does not exist in this AU. Sorry Dany fans.

**Arianne Martell**

 

The Princess of Dorne rolled her hips in tune with the music. Her dress was tight around her hips and stretched thin across her bust yet went loose at her supple thighs, so fringes of silk waved in the air with her every movement. Her cousins had taken to the floor with her. Tyene had shed her false innocence, the small woman was in a dress as blue as her eyes, blonde hair tucked into an elegant bun, so her shoulders and collar were completely bare. Currently the little blonde had captivated the Queen herself. Nymeria looked positively scandalous as she moved between the Fowler twins. The dresses of the threesome had become near transparent with sweat. To much of the delight of their audience. Princess Rhaenys was without a doubt the most captivating of them all. Her dress bared the entirety of her shoulders, plunged low on her back and showcased lean, golden thighs that flexed each time she planted her heeled shoes. But it was not the mix of Targaryen and Dornish beauty that the onlookers would tell tales about, instead it was the partners that Rhaenys glided between.

It was clear that the princess was the leader of the trio. As the Princess moved away from one brother, her backside pressed into the other. The movement of her hips captivated both Targaryen princes and they both seemed determined to press as close to their elder sister as possible. Rhaenys’ black dress had risen dangerously high on her thighs as Aegon pushed a leg between her thighs. Brazenly, Rhaenys rocked against her brother’s leg while Jon placed kisses along the column of her neck. In full view of their father, mothers and the Dornish court, the move would have caused furor but no one in the room was in a state to pay any considerable attention.

Briefly Arianne danced between her uncle Oberyn and Lady Ashara. Lady Dayne boldly palmed Arianne’s ass while Oberyn pressed so close that his hardness dug into her stomach. “Careful uncle I’m a married woman.” Arianne warned cheekily. Though her husband was hardly in a state to argue the issue, currently his tongue was warring with his sister’s.

“We can always share niece.” Oberyn said with a seductive smile.

“Yes, we can.” Ellaria said as she drew close. Even Ser Arthur was feeling the effects of the burning plant, Oberyn had brought on his return from Yi Ti. The thick haze and heat had caused the Kingsguard to shed his armor and fabled sword in a corner and join the throng of bodies gyrating against each other. Ellaria grinned against Arianne’s lips as the tall Knight ground his own against her backside.

“Ask Jon.” Arianne teased as she slid away, Arianne did not make it far before she was encased in the embrace of female arms. Hands traveled up Arianne’s torso to massage her breast in a gentle, yet possessive grip.

“Ari. My good daughter.” Lips and then teeth claimed Arianne’s neck. She tensed and then relaxed in the taller woman’s embrace.

“My Queen!” Arianne squeaked in surprise as Queen Lyanna spun her and then dipped her head to place kisses along Arianne’s chest. Unperturbed, Lyanna popped lose a breast and sucked at Arianne’s dark nipple. Arianne gasped and pulled her queen and good-mother closer. Her eyes darted around the room. No one paid them any mind for most were nearing worse states.

Oberyn added another bush to the four braziers burning in the corners of the room. His hands rubbed together as he observed the delightful chaos that his party had descended into. At the start of the party, King Rhaegar had sang and played his harp beautifully with the band of singers and minstrels that Oberyn had sworn were the best that Lys had to offer. Now King Rhaegar was kissing Elia, who was seated in his lap, while his fingers played between her spread legs. Arianne saw Jon Connington take a deep draught of his wine and then approach the King and Queen. Elia pressed a dainty foot to his chest and turned him away. Ser Arthur danced between Ellaria and his sister. Ellaria had worked the knight’s tunic off his shoulders, exposing the pale muscle hidden beneath while Ashara dipped hand into her brother’s breeches. Nymeria and Tyene, aided by the Fowler twins had stripped the remaining Kingsguard of their armor and swords. Ser Barristan blushed akin to a green boy as he was sandwiched between the Fowler twins. She saw Lord Lucerys Velyaron slip away with Dowager Queen Rhaella, a flash of color in the corner drew her eyes to Renly Baratheon bending over for Ser Loras. Arianne blushed and turned away. Naturally her eyes found her husband.

Jon and Aegon had lifted their smaller sister in the air. Aegon held Rhaenys as Jon sank his cock into her. Rhaenys gasps were swallowed by Aegon’s lips and the elder brother played roughly with his sister-wife’s breast.

Lyanna stroked Arianne’s curves and was so enthusiastic grabbing handfuls of Arianne’s ass that the Princess of Dorne was briefly lifted to the tip of her toes. “You’re perfect.” The queen growled against her lips. Arianne’s dress was in danger of falling to the ground. Both her breast were bare and between her legs she ached. “These hips of yours are perfect for bearing children.” She patted Arianne’s bottom. “I want grandchildren. Where’s my son?” Lyanna asked before her eyes caught Jon balls deep in his sister.

Rhaenys had reached behind her and worked her brother-husband’s cock free from his breeches and was stroking him as Jon ran his thumb across her clit in time with his strokes.

“Mother?” Jon asked in surprise as Lyanna gripped his hips from behind and pulled him from his sister’s spread legs. Rhaenys looked furious at the interruption but a look from Lyanna silenced her.

“Come Jon, it is time for you to give me grandbabies.” Lyanna said. A shocked gasp left Jon’s lips as his mother wrapped a hand around his cock to guide him. Her other hand pulled at Arianne’s. Arianne locked hands with Rhaenys who led a stupefied Aegon.

Oberyn’s palace lay on the southern most edge of the arm of Dorne. The base of the castle walls kissed the Summer Sea and a perpetual warm breeze flowed through the open hallways of the palace. Fresh air briefly cleared Arianne’s mind, that is until a Lyseni girl clothed in sheer silk poured wine down their throats. “Prince Oberyn’s orders.” The Lyseni girl said with a smile as Jon tried to protest. Arianne swallowed the liquid eagerly. A pleasant warmth traveled throughout her body. Despite the heat of the night, Arianne’s nipples were so stiff they grew sore. Jon seemed transfixed by the sight and took a second drink of wine when the Lyseni serving girl poured wine down Arianne’s chest. Her husband drew an erect bud between his lips while his mother joined him at the other.

“Can I come?” The Lyseni girl asked hopefully when Arianne was thoroughly cleaned. She was a wisp of a girl, shorter than even Arianne with long silver hair and pale green eyes.

Lyanna smiled apologetically. “Sorry this is for family only.” The girl’s face briefly fell but then Lyanna said, “Why don’t you go surprise my wife and husband. Tell them you are a gift from Lya.” She smiled and bounced back the way she came.

The queen led their party through the twisting hallways. Arianne did not fail to notice that the Queen still led her son by his cock and that Jon’s cock had failed to soften. Queen Lyanna led them to her royal chambers that she shared with King Rhaegar and Elia. Oberyn’s palace was more than large enough to give the royals their own separate chambers but it was rumored that the three rarely slept apart. _It seems the rumors are true._

Lyanna pressed a chaste kiss to Jon’s lips and then pushed him on the bed. Aegon followed a moment later from a not so gentle push from Rhaenys. “Strip them.” Lyanna ordered.

Arianne saw the briefest look of annoyance pass across Rhaenys face. _You don’t like being ordered around do you cousin? Especially in the bedroom._ Still, Rhaenys followed her good-mother’s orders and worked at the ties on Aegon’s breeches. Arianne flicked her tongue at the bead of liquid weeping from Jon’s cock before she pushed his breeches off with her feet. Lyanna settled on the side of her son. Her dress hung low on one shoulder while her hands played with the hairs covering Jon’s abdomen.

Arianne laughed at the bewildered expression on Jon’s face. “I don’t think Jon expected his mother to join us.”

Lyanna stared at her son. “So, your sister and brother can join you and your wife but having your mother here is weird? Do you want me to leave?”

Jon shook his head. “No not weird.” His eyes grew tender and a hand rose to stroke his mother’s cheek. “I want you here.” Arianne nibbled his cockhead gently. He gasped and tried pulling his hips away from her. Her lips refused to release him, and she bobbed to take him deeper. “That is if my wife is fine with it as well.” Arianne nodded without pausing. Conscious of her audience, Arianne rose to her knees, arched her spine and looked upwards. Mother and son met her eyes. Identical grey eyes were both consumed with lust. Despite his silver hair, Jon was obviously his mother’s son. The same kissable lips that formed the pouty grin Arianne had grown to love. Lyanna’s brown curls were wild and her cheeks were flushed. Jon hand’s curled around his mother’s hip.

“Does that feel good baby?” Lyanna asked Jon. Arianne grinned with his cock between her lips when her husband simply nodded.

“Arianne is quite skilled but she’s not as good as me.” Rhaenys said. Her cousin was ever competitive, even with Aegon’s head between her thighs. Arianne made a rude hand gesture at her younger cousin.

“Is that so?” Lyanna asked, clearly intrigued by their ongoing rivalry.

Arianne pulled off Jon’s cock. “No. Jon loves my mouth. Isn’t that right husband?” For good measure, she sucked him back between her jaws and bobbed as deep as she could take him. Her lips ended just pass the halfway point.

Rhaenys answered before Jon could regain his wits. “He may love your mouth, but nothing is better than cumming in his big sister’s mouth. I’ve made him beg for it. He even wrote me a song because I sucked him so well.”

“Rhae.” Aegon warned as he pulled his lips from between his sister’s legs.

Rhaenys merely grinned. “What? My mouth is the best while nothing compares to Arianne’s ass. It is known.”

“A bold claim.” Lyanna smiled and then her hands joined Arianne’s at the base of Jon’s cock. Jon groaned as his mother stroked him slowly. Arianne swirled her tongue around his tip. “But I think I’m better.”

Rhaenys snorted. _The quickest way to get Rhaenys blood running is to challenge her._ As girls Rhaenys competitive streak was almost exhausting. Her cousin would even challenge her brothers in physical pursuits. When both eventually came into manhood and grew taller and far stronger than Rhaenys then her competitive streak evolved into a dominating one. “I don’t believe you.”

Lyanna shrugged noncommittally. “I wouldn’t want to embrace you. I do have more experience.”

“With father only. I have two brothers.” Rhaenys boasted. Her smile bled away when Lyanna shrugged again. “Ser Arthur?”

“They aren’t brothers, but they may as well be.” Lyanna hinted.

Thoroughly intrigued. The ladies blindfolded Jon and Aegon with their smallclothes and then seated them side by side in cushioned seats. Lyanna produced rope from seemingly nowhere and quickly tied both princes to their chairs. Arianne fed Jon a nipple while his mother worked. He protested when Lyanna gently dragged her away.

“I think we should all be nude.” Rhaenys said.  Lyanna rose an eyebrow but didn’t protest when Rhaenys worked at the ties of her dress. Their eyes locked and soon queen and princess were kissing each other with a near violent intensity. Lyanna’s dress tore but the queen paid Rhaenys back with a bite to her nipple. Arianne squeaked when Rhaenys’ hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her between them.

She was by far the shortest of the trio. At five foot two, Arianne’s chin was near level with both of their chests and she took the hint and sucked greedily at both sets of royal breasts. Rhaenys’ breasts were near as large as Arianne’s with nipples that were a shade lighter. Lyanna’s were the size of large ripe oranges, with bright pink nipples. Each time Arianne drug her tongue across the queen’s erect buds, Lyanna shivered.

“Don’t forget about us!” Aegon exclaimed. Jon grunted in agreement.

Rhaenys laughed at the state they left them in. Both were straining against their bonds, while their cocks were erect, red and weeping. Aegon wore his hair long, silver-gold strands extended past his shoulders while Jon’s hair extended just past his ear. Both inherited the lean muscularity of their kingly father, though Jon was the taller of the two. Aegon was a shade lighter than Rhaenys’ golden skin while Jon inherited the pale skin tone of his northern mother.

“Once we start there will be no talking, so they can’t identify us by our voices. We will start in a line and keep the order the same. A minute on each of them, the one that is not performing will keep time. Three rounds and then the boys can tell us which of us is the best.” Lyanna spoke to them quietly. Before they could start, there was a knock at the door.

Lyanna padded over to the door, naked as her nameday and not a care given to her modesty. There was a girlish squeal from the queen and then a disheveled Ashara Dayne was pulled into the room. Her dress was torn revealing a full breast as large as Arianne’s, topped with a peach colored nipple. Ashara returned Lyanna’s kiss with equal enthusiasm. Lyanna pressed the Dayne heiress against the wall and ravaged her mouth. “Mmm. Who left this on your lips?”

Ashara’s cheeks were flushed and her beautiful purple eyes were filled with mischief. “Your husband for one. Elia made me service him in full view of everyone in the room.”

Lyanna’s eyes flashed with delight. “And?”

In a quiet voice Ashara replied. “My brother.”

Another excited squeal left Lyanna’s lips. “How was it?”

“Tasty.” Ashara said with a small smile. “I had to leave before I did something I truly regret.” She glanced around the room and sucked in a breath at the sight. “Rhaenys? Arianne? Is that Jon and Egg?”

Lyanna smiled sheepishly. “Its my nameday. Rhaegar said I could have anything I wanted. I want grandchildren.”

Ashara’s brow furrowed but before she could voice her question, Lyanna was lifting her dress overhead. Lady Dayne was curvier than the queen with breasts as large as Arianne’s that only sagged slightly, slim thighs and hips that were only slightly narrower than her own. Lyanna paused briefly to play with Ashara’s breast before hiking leg on her shoulder and diving between Ashara’s legs. “I can’t get enough of you.” Lyanna said between licks. Her nose nuzzled Ashara’s neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Arianne and Rhaenys exchanged surprised looks. “Did you know your good mother was this wild?” Arianne asked her cousin.

Rhaenys shook her head. “No but the way she eats Ashara explains where Jon gets his skill.” Arianne agreed. In moments Lady Dayne was reduced to a moaning puddle. She clutched desperately at the queen’s mane and then a great shudder went through her as she was engulfed in a powerful climax.

“By the gods Lya.” Ashara breathed.

Lyanna smirked. “Miss me?” When Ashara nodded. Lyanna rose and claimed her lips once again. “There is more where that came from. After our game. These young girls are doubting our skill.”

 _Not me._ Arianne thought. All she wanted was to compare the skill of her husband’s and his mother’s tongues. Lyanna explained the game to Ashara who quickly went from mildly scandalized to very intrigued. “Oh, you two don’t know what you are up against.” Ashara said with a smile.

Rhaenys rose to the challenge. “I think we can manage.”

Ashara tilted her head and stepped close to Rhaenys. Purple eyes stared into indigo. Ashara’s fingers parted Rhaenys’ lower lips and then her pointer finger pumped inside. Ashara’s thumb rubbed in quick circles against Rhaenys’ clit which caused the princess to quiver. Before Rhae could climax, Ashara removed her finger and sucked off the juices. “Mmm, you taste like your mama. I wonder if you suck cock like her too.”

That rendered Rhaenys speechless.

Lyanna tugged them into position. Both Jon and Aemon hitched their breaths as they heard the four of them draw close. The order they had decided was first Arianne and then Lyanna, while Rhaenys went next and Ashara was last. They would start with one prince and then switch to the other when it was time.

Arianne started between her husband’s thighs. Jon’s cock was as erect as it had ever been. Straight as an arrow with a head that wept the clear fluid marking his desire. Her tongue swiped at the fluid and then dipped between the slit to get at the source. She saw Jon bite his lip, and his hips shifted, both in pleasure and discomfort. Quickly Arianne bobbed her head to take half of him into her mouth. Her throat protested as his tip brushed against its entrance. She pressed her lips tight and dragged off him slowly. When just his cock head was in her mouth, Arianne dropped quickly to suck him back between her jaws. Punctuated between Jon’s moans were Aegon’s. Curious she glanced over and was shocked to see Lyanna’s nose pressed flush to Aegon’s crotch. Aegon bucked hips, driving his cock deeper into his good mother’s mouth. “Oh fuck.” Aegon groaned. Lyanna pulled away before he could fill her throat.

“Nuh uh.” The queen said as she tugged downwards on his sack. That drew a pained gasp from Aegon’s lips, but his climax was halted.

Rhaenys tapped Arianne’s shoulder. “Time.” She mouthed silently.

Arianne switched with Lyanna. She stroked Aegon with a delicate touch while Lyanna kissed her up her son’s thighs. To Arianne’s surprise, the queen did not immediately go for Jon’s cock. Instead one hand cupped his sack while the other ran her nails across his thighs. Jon groaned deeply when his mother licked his balls and then drew one into her mouth. Her hand circled the base of his shaft, still wet with Arianne’s spit and stroked him.

Arianne sucked absentmindedly at Aegon’s cock, while she watched the display in front of her. Once Jon’s sack had been thoroughly worshiped, Lyanna rose and licked the underside of his shaft. Jon quivered under his mother’s touch. Lyanna flashed a smile at Rhaenys who was perched over Jon’s shoulder, watching the queen intently.

“Ten seconds.” Rhaenys mouthed. It was all Lyanna needed.

Her head bobbed quickly, encasing the entirety of Jon’s shaft in a single plunge. _Not even Rhaenys could do that._ Lyanna sucked her son with gusto. Her head bobbed and weaved. Absolutely merciless. Arianne could hardly blame her husband when he fell over the edge. This time Lyanna did not halt her victim, instead she pulled back and gently stroked his shaft in time with each pulse. Six or seven of them there were. Powerful bursts that left Jon limp.

Lyanna grinned and showed Rhaenys the seed she had collected on her tongue. To Arianne’s further surprise, Lyanna grabbed her and dragged her over to the bed. The queen pushed Arianne to her back and then spread her legs.  “What are you-“ Her words halted as the queen’s tongue pushed between her lips. _She’s pushing her son’s cum in me._ Lyanna’s finger’s spread her lips while her tongue dived deep. Once satisfied that Jon’s seed was as far in Arianne as possible, Lyanna swirled her tongue around Arianne’s clit. A finger circled Arianne’s entrance, gathering juices before Lyanna trailed it lower. “Ooh.” Arianne said when the tip of the digit pressed insistently against her rosebud.

Slick with her desire, the finger slid in almost effortlessly. Arianne clutched the sheets and spread her legs further. She saw Rhaenys and Ashara working on Jon and Aegon respectively. Rhaenys was teasing her brother, brushing his cock against her face and placing kisses along his length but never truly sucking him fully. Ashara was the opposite. One hand wrapped around the base of Jon’s cock while the other played with his sack. Her lips were wrapped firmly around Jon’s rapidly hardening shaft.

A minute came and went while Arianne was under the mercy of her queen. The challenge had been forgotten. Lyanna quickly added another finger in Arianne’s bottom. “My son has taken you, here hasn’t he?”

Arianne grunted from the rough pleasure. “Yes.”

“Aegon as well?” Arianne nodded, far too aroused to be ashamed. “Have they used you at the same time? One in your ass, one in your mouth or cunt?”

“All three.” Arianne admitted. Then she realized the implication of her words. “Its just been them. No one else. I’m not a harlot.”

Lyanna kissed her clit. “There is no judgement here. I see the way my son looks at you. And you taste divine. He does do this for you?”

Arianne turned her head at the sound of Ashara’s moan. Lady Dayne had straddled her husband and was now grinding her wet cunt against his cock. Jon did not have much leverage to thrust upwards but each time he did, the tip of his cock slid into Ashara only for a moment before the Dayne heiress pulled away. “You want it Stark? Beg me for it.” Beg Jon did.

A slap to Arianne’s mound drew her attention back to Lyanna. “Yes, he does it all the time. For me and Rhaenys. I think he’s addicted.”

“Fuck Rhae please!” Aegon all but shouted. Rhaenys was still on her knees, teasing her brother with feather light strokes and kisses to his shaft.

“She loves teasing them both.” Arianne explained to her good-mother. “I think its because she knows they will take it out on her later.”

They heard a breath of relief from Jon and both watched as Ashara lowered to take the entirety of his cock inside of her. Unlike Aegon, Jon was still blindfolded. His hands were bound behind him. Ashara made him suckle on a nipple as she rode him. “Good boy. Do you like your auntie’s breast? Don’t forget the other.” Jon kissed across her chest to kiss her right nipple. “Mmm. When did you get so big? If I had known I would have made Allyria marry you so I could share you with her.” Her hips moved in a tantalizing circle. Every time Ashara lifted, Arianne could see her cunt cling tightly to Jon’s shaft.

The glide of Lyanna’s fingers in her bum drew Arianne’s attention back to the queen between her legs. “You’re not jealous?” Lyanna questioned.

Arianne shook her head. “Rhaenys and I have been sharing them for years. On Jon’s first trip to Dorne.”

“Mmm so you like to watch then?” Lyanna asked.

Arianne nodded gasping as Lyanna used her other hand to fill her cunt with a finger. “He was so shy when I first saw him. I love that we corrupted him.”

“You liked corrupting my sweet innocent boy?” Lyanna pumped her finger’s savagely.

“Yes!” Arianne cried out. Lyanna’s tongue swiped at her clit.

“You know we were supposed to marry him to my brother’s daughter. Sansa was so sad when Jon came back from Dorne, insistent that he was going to marry Arianne Martell.”

“I’m sorry?” It was hard to pay attention to Lyanna’s words when her fingers had not stopped moving.

“Don’t be. My son deserves the world and I think she may have been too innocent. Lord knows that her mother is one step away from a septa. But if Arya was the eldest then you may have needed to sleep with one eye open until the wedding. The girl is only twelve but adores her cousin. I suggest inviting her to Dorne so she can grow to like you.”

“Okay…” Arianne trailed off as Lyanna’s tongue returned to her clit. She watched Ashara bite Jon’s neck, watched Rhaenys finally take Aegon between her lips. Her ears heard a roar as Aegon’s seed flew halfway across the room, painting his sister’s face and neck in the process. Ashara had removed Jon’s blindfold and freed his hands. Jon gathered the mature woman in his arms, hiked her knees in his elbows pressed her against the wall. Each surge of his hips was accompanied by a wet smack of his sack against Ashara’s ass.

Arianne came in a rush. Her toes curled, and her hips bucked. Lyanna’s skillful tongue and fingers prolonged Arianne’s climax until Arianne fell boneless to the bed. Distantly Arianne heard the sound Jon made when he climaxed, accompanied by the high-pitched cry of Lady Dayne.

Jon and Ashara joined them on the bed moments later. The bed was wide enough that Arianne figured it could fit eight comfortably.

“Don’t fall asleep yet my darling. The night is not yet over.” Lyanna whispered to Arianne.

She saw Jon pull out of Ashara and was not the least bit surprised when his mother sucked his cock clean and then dove between Ashara’s legs.

Arianne parted her legs invitingly and released a delighted groan when Jon sank into her. Her hands clutched his back and she matched his tender kiss. “Hey you.” Jon said when they parted.

Her cunt muscles squeezed Jon’s length to full hardness. “Having fun?” She goaded.

Jon rocked into her. “I am. Even more so now.”

Arianne whined as a particularly deep thrust brushed his cock against the back of her cunt. “Careful or you will make me sore.”

“You know I like it when you can barely walk.” Jon hooked an arm around one thigh so that he could surge deeper with every stroke.

Despite her warning, Arianne dug her nails into his backside and aided his thrusts. “Slow please. I want this to last.” Jon obeyed her, and he slowed his thrusts, barely pulling out before sinking right back to the root. “Your mother wants grandchildren.”

Jon looked surprised. “It has been six months since we were wed.”

Arianne snorted. “I think she’s impatient.” They both looked over to Lyanna and Ashara. The two older women were locked in a passionate kiss. Lyanna was beneath Ashara, on her back, while Lady Dayne’s fingers played between her legs. “Maybe she should get pregnant.” She felt Jon’s cock surge in response.

Feeling quite wicked, Arianne chose to tease her husband. “Oh? You like the thought of your mother getting big with child?”

“Ari.” Jon warned but his hips did not slow.

“I wonder who has the privilege of putting a baby in her? The king? Aegon?” Jon growled and fucked her faster. “You?” Jon pressed her thighs to her chest and pummeled her with fast, deep strokes.

Lyanna watched their play from beneath Ashara. “That’s it baby. Fuck your wife. Make her use those hips to give me an army of grandchildren.”

“Gods mama.” Jon exclaimed but he followed his mother’s orders.

Arianne locked eyes with her husband. “Is that what you want to do my love? Fill me with your seed and overrun Dorne with your babes? I’ll give you as many as you want.” And then Arianne licked her lips. Jon’s eyes flashed, and she repeated the action. “You wouldn’t dare.” She mouthed.

Jon pulled out of her quickly and all but climbed her body. Arianne caught his tip between her lips just as the first surge of cum shot out. Half of it went in her mouth, the other painted her cheek. She pulled his head fully into her mouth and coaxed the rest of his seed out with her tongue.

“That’s not how I am going to get grandchildren.” Lyanna protested. Normally Arianne would have swallowed Jon’s load without hesitation but with her good-mother watching, Arianne spit the load into her palm and then proceeded to rub Jon’s seed into her cunt.

“That is a game these two play. Whenever Arianne tells him to cum someplace specific, Jon does it anywhere else.” Rhaenys said as she came into bed. The Princess went straight to her little brother, claiming his lips and grasping his softening cock. “Did you save any for me?” Rhaenys pouted.

Any other woman and Arianne would have been jealous with the amount of attention the two paid one another. Rhaenys was possessive over both her brothers, and if she had been born male and her brother’s female, Arianne had no doubt that Rhaenys would have risked another faith militant rebellion marrying them both. Jon and Aegon were both entirely wrapped around their sister’s finger, though Arianne wielded a similar power as well.

“Uh maybe.” Jon muttered as his sister stroked him. Not to be denied Rhaenys kissed down his stomach and pressed a kiss against the crown of Jon’s cock.

“Please? For me?” Rhaenys’ pleas were innocent but her eyes and the way she sucked the entirety of her brother’s soft cock in her mouth was not innocent at all.

Aegon buried his face in Ashara’s upturned ass. She saw his tongue dig into Lady’s Dayne’s rosebud while Ashara kissed Lyanna. Aegon was half-mast and Arianne crawled over to change that. Her cousin bucked his hips when her lips sealed around him. Once Aegon was fully erect, Arianne pulled away. He rose from between Ashara’s cheeks and head of his cock brushed against her nether lips.

Ashara tensed. “Not there egg. I-“ She faltered for a moment and then looked down at Lyanna. “Do you have lubricant?”

Lyanna nodded. “It’s in the night stand on the other side of the bed.”

Rather than let their flow be interrupted Arianne said, “I’ll grab it!”

She sprung from the bed and found the indistinct vial in the top drawer, along with several objects that caused her eyes to go wide.

Lyanna laughed at her reaction. “Gifts from Lys.”

“I’ll need some of that too.” Rhaenys said as Arianne handed Aegon the vial. She blushed under Arianne’s shocked look. “I want him to cum inside me.” Arianne understood. While Arianne prided herself on being able to climax just as easily if Jon or Aegon were inside her ass or cunt, Rhaenys rarely let her brothers in her ass. Often Rhaenys treated it as a great reward, given on special occasions. Namedays, after long hiatuses of seeing each other, or whenever Rhaenys needed to be completely dominated. Even though Rhaenys had done the act dozens of times, and Arianne hundreds, the princess was always bashful when asking for it.

Realizing his opportunity. Jon flipped his sister beneath him and then turned her so that she was on her hands and knees. He delivered a long lap with his tongue from clit to ass, that brought about a squeal from Rhaenys.

Arianne saw Aegon pour a liberal amount of oil directly onto Ashara’s ass. He gathered the excess to lube his cock and then pushed two fingers into Lady Dayne.

When Arianne handed Jon the vial, Rhaenys shook her head when Jon attempted to stretch her. “Just lube your cock and get inside me. I want it to hurt.”

“Gods Rhae.” Jon exclaimed and then delivered a harsh slap that reddened Rhaenys’ olive cheeks. Powerless to his sister’s appeal, Jon slickened his cock and then pressed the blunt tip against Rhaenys’ rosebud. Momentarily Rhaenys pressed back against her brother’s phallus but when the head slid past her tight ring, the princess moved to retreat. Jon’s firm grip on her hip halted her motion. He slid inside of his sister with a single harsh thrust that drew a scream from her lips.

Rhaenys arched her back and dropped her head to the sheets. “Fuck me little brother.” Jon did just that. Each thrust slapped his sack against his sister’s cunt and her firm cheeks clenched each time he dug deeper.

Emboldened by his sibling’s depravity, Aegon removed his fingers and slid his cock deep into Ashara’s stretched hole. Lady Dayne’s moans were muffled as her tongue was planted deep in Lyanna’s crotch. Aegon was gentle where Jon was rough. Egg caressed Lady Ashara’s sides and buttocks while Jon seemed determined to turn Rhaenys’ backside as red as a tomato. Lyanna ground her cunt against Ashara’s face while Arianne rubbed Rhaenys’ clit and whispered filth into her ears.

“You greedy whore. One brother is not enough so you have to steal my own?” Rhaenys groaned in response. Arianne grabbed her cousins chin and took her bottom lip between her teeth. “You like fucking your big sister’s ass, don’t you Jon?”

“I have to punish her. Teach her how wicked she is and correct her so she find’s the path the Father has set out for her.” Jon said with a grin.

 _Roleplay it is now?_ Occasionally the four of them would roleplay different scenarios. Wandering knights or bandits coming across innocent maidens, two drunken fools who decide to settle their argument by seeing who could fuck one another’s wife better, Aegon the Conqueror inviting Orys to help him keep his wives in line, though this one sounded like the perverted septon ‘training’ a sinning septa. “And what path has the Father lain out for this sinner?”

“She must serve the Seven in everyway possible.” Jon answered. He punctuated each word with a thrust that drove Rhaenys’ hips closer and closer to the bed. Eventually he older sister laid prone, completely at the mercy of younger brother.

“Has she been failing her duties?” Arianne pinched Rhaenys’ arse cheeks, delighted by how red the full orbs were now.

“She protests that serving the brothers of the sept is not with the will of the gods.” Another harsh slap to Rhaenys’ cheeks drew a pained gasp from the Targaryen princess.

“Please brother Jon. This is not right. The gods-“

“If the gods did not want me to fuck your ass they wouldn’t have made it so damn beautiful.”

Rhaenys giggled at that, breaking character. Arianne knew from experience that some parody of the faith was sure to delight her husband and his siblings. When King Rhaegar emerged victorious after the Battle of the Trident and after successfully usurping his father, the first test the realm had was the protest by the faith of Rhaegar’s polygamous marriage. Those protest would evolve into bloody skirmishes that eventually erupted into a full-scale faith militant rebellion. The militants were defeated in every major battle, septs were burned and the High Septon sacked. The final blow had been dealt when Mace Tyrell was found to be secretly funding the rebellion, likely out of anger for his daughter being passed over in favor of another sibling marriage. Rhaegar had invited the entire Tyrell clan, Paxter Redwyne and Desmond Redwyne included, to King’s Landing under the pretext of discussing a new canal to connect Highgarden to the sea. All were promptly arrested in sight of the city and then subsequently tried. Mace Tyrell, Olenna Tyrell, Paxter and Desmond were burned. The Knights acting on their orders were shipped to the wall and the surviving children became wards of the crown.

Jon was absolutely ruthless with his sister and it was clear Rhaenys loved every second of it. “Play with your clit and cum for me Rhae. I want to feel your ass milk me as I fill you.”

“Jon.” Rhaenys whined. Her hips lifted to give her hand room. Rhaenys circled her clit and then curled her fingers to dig them inside.

Arianne whispered into Rhaenys’ ear. “I know where you actually want his cum. You want it in that juicy cunt of yours. Don’t you?” Rhaenys nodded. This close to climax and the normally demanding princess had gone completely submissive. “You want your brothers to take turns putting babies inside of you. This greedy princess wants to be the mother to both their children.” Rhaenys bit her lip hard enough that Arianne feared she would draw blood. Her entire body shook and then the princess cried out. Jon all but collapsed on his sister a second later. Rather than pull out of her he pulled Rhaenys so that her back was flush against his chest. Arianne followed the siblings and curled around her cousin. She met her husband’s lips over Rhaenys’ shoulder.

They watched as Aegon fucked Ashara and then painted her ass cheeks. Lyanna curled against Arianne’s back while Ashara and Aegon fell in behind her. The six of them must have fallen asleep but they did not remain that way.

Arianne woke to the rocking of the bed. Lyanna was riding Jon while Ashara rode Aegon. The two mature beauties kissed one another and then switched periodically. Eventually both women ended the night on their backs. Lyanna cried out as Jon filled her. _Does she want grandchildren or children?_ Aegon painted Ashara’s breasts. Arianne drifted back to sleep.

When Arianne woke, she had thought she had dreamt the entire night. That is until she woke and saw Jon stroking into Ashara who was on her hands and knees. Despite her soreness, the sight of her husband with another woman inflamed Arianne’s passion. It grew even greater when Lyanna’s words graced her ears. “Fill her baby. Fill up your auntie.” Jon gasped between his mother’s kisses and then followed her advice. His hips surged with each blast and Arianne counted them all.

Rhaenys stirred behind Arianne. “Are they done yet?” She asked, her voice croaked with sleep.

“I think so.” Arianne muttered.

“I don’t know how you didn’t wake last night. Lyanna gave Jon and Egg some sort of medicine from Lys. They were insatiable last night. And she was insistent that each time they came, their seed would end up in us, one way or another. I think she woke me five times last night so Egg could drop his seed in me. Since you were asleep, Lyanna or Ashara would bring Jon close with their mouths and have him stroke his seed in you.”

She knew she should have been outraged but the thought of her goodmother and husband using her body while she slept was so tantalizing that Arianne could not help but slip her fingers into her cunt. Jon caught her eye and then he was soon crawling over to her, intent on pumping another load into Arianne. “Your intent on making me a mama, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.” Jon admitted while he slid inside of her.

“Get to work then.” Arianne ordered.

Jon did just that.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sunspear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in Sunspear:
> 
> Arianne/Jon/Tyene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jon/Harem story primarily focused on the ladies of Dorne
> 
> Arianne  
> Rhaenys  
> Ashara Dayne  
> Allyria Dayne  
> Nymeria Sand  
> Tyene Sand
> 
> but ladies like 
> 
> Lyanna  
> Cersei  
> Myrcella 
> 
> are very likely to make an appearance. 
> 
> Also do expect Aegon to occassionally show up to help his brother with a DP or two or three...
> 
>  
> 
> For the purposes of this plot Trystane is a combination of show Trystane and Quentyn Martell from the books. He is Quentyn's age but looks like the guy who got speared in the face.

**Prince Jonothor Targaryen**

Jon awoke to the dawning rays that filtered through the thin azure curtains of their eastern facing balcony. A breeze poured in from the sea, rustling the curtains that obscured he and Arianne’s marriage bed and cooling his naked and sweaty skin. A rule of nudity whenever they slept together had been established early in their marriage. The nights in Sunspear were often so sweltering that nudity was an absolute necessity.

His waking was far from sudden. He dreamed of a wet tight heat engulfing him. First, his mother’s face flashed in his mind, her grey eyes playful as she licked his stones. Then the beautiful purple eyes of Lady Ashara were staring back at him as she rode his cock languidly. Yet when he opened his eyes and realized that he was in the Old Palace, Jon thought of his wife.

“Ari.” He groaned as she made an effort to swallow him whole. Her tongue slid from her lips to caress the inches she could not fit in her mouth while she gently played with his sack. Jon lead back into the pillow, his mind still foggy from sleep. It took him nearly thirty seconds to realize that his arm was curled around a dark-haired woman whose head rested against his chest. He squeezed her bum and knew that the luscious cheeks belonged to his wife. It may have been strange for some men to wake and not be sure that the woman who was servicing him was his wife, but Arianne had a liberal policy regarding her cousins’ frequent visits to their bed. _Tyene?_ Jon wondered.

His answer came when the mystery woman pulled back to swirl her tongue around the helm of his cock. Jon’s breath hitched, and his hips bucked. An excited gasp came from beneath the thin sheets. “Tyene.” The little blonde woman smiled at him when he lifted the sheets. She made no move to remove his cock encased in her mouth.

All of his wife’s cousins had their own unique charm. Nymeria was a tall, willowy beauty of the Old Blood of Volantis. Her skin pale as snow even after years spent in the Dornish sun. Obara was big boned, muscular but utterly submissive once you put her on her hands and knees with a cock in her mouth and another in her ass. Tyene was the most contradictory of them all. She was fair with blue eyes, golden hair and dimples that showed clearly even with the slightest smile. A picture of innocence… that is until one knew her. Even her voice was high and sweet. Yet the third daughter of his uncle Oberyn had an incredible oral fixation that was never truly satisfied. Often Jon would emerge from the training yard, or the library or fresh from the court before he was pulled into some dark corner so Tyene could drop to her knees.

Big blue eyes stared up at him, pupils blown wide with lust. “You like giving me my morning suck, don’t you?” He growled, his voice deeper and raspy with sleep.  Tyene nodded submissively and her hand left his sack to stroke the base of his manhood. He grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair and gently pulled her from his cock. She whined in protest. “Do you want it?”

Tyene nodded and her tongue slipped past her pink lips to swipe at the bead of precum that gathered at his tip. Instead of sliding back between her lips, Jon rubbed his wet cock across her face. “No hands.” He ordered when she tried to grab him.

Tyene whined again and took to nuzzling her nose where his silver curls gathered. She kissed up his shaft and when she reached the summit she spit so another coating covered him. “Please big brother.”

 _Those words!_ He had to give her what she wanted. Jon’s hips bucked when she went deep and briefly Tyene’s nose was flush with his pelvis. She may have been six years his senior but her innocent visage made her look far younger. Tyene rested her hands on his sharp hips and submitted to the face fucking. Jon’s cock swelled in delight as the fat tip and thick shaft was caressed by the snug sleeve of her throat. Tyene gurgled and her spit made a fantastic mess of his pubic hair and the sheets.

With his other hand, Jon kneaded his wife’s thick ass. Her cheeks were wide, round and perky with an incredible firmness such that he could view her rosebud with the slightest arch of her back and bend of her knees. Arianne still slumbered but Jon knew the jostling of their mattress would soon wake her. Even if it didn’t, Jon’s cock soon would. Arianne delighted waking with his cock buried within her. Even more so if he could put a load inside of her before she woke.

“Wake up my love.” He rasped into her ear. “I want you to watch while I fill your cousin's throat.”

Tyene’s desire seemed to surge in response to his words and she rose onto her knees, spine arched while her dainty fingers sank into her cunt. Jon released her hair and in a fit of strength tore the sheets from the bed in a single motion. He eyed Tyene’s tiny yet nubile form and the curvy perfection that was his wife’s body. _Aegon, Daemon, Daeron… they were all fools. They should have flown their dragons into Dorne and demanded a Dornish bride and then fucked their wives until they gave them daughters as pretty as my sister._ There were hundreds of years of bad blood between the throne and Dorne and Jon was determined to make amends for it all. By the time he lay in the ground Jon was determined that there would not be a descendant of House Martell without renewed Targaryen blood. His brother would be more than happy to help.

“My love.” Came Arianne’s sleepy greeting. Her hand glided across his chest and then his abdomen flexed as she reached down to pat her cousins bobbing head. “Mmm, you two have been naughty while I’ve been sleeping.” Jon gripped his wife’s hip roughly and pulled her closer.

“I’m going to have you next.” He warned her. Then he brought a hand down to smack her thick ass.

Arianne groaned in delight. “Don’t make a girl a promise you can’t keep.” She kissed him with a lazy tempo. First his chest, then his collar and finally his lips. Jon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss when Arianne gasped as his index finger made contact with her rosebud. Arianne rolled her hips and ground her cunt against his thigh.

Jon’s orgasm came in a sudden rush. His toes curled, and his hips surged. Tyene’s surprisingly strong arms held him down so she could drink his seed. The pulsating of his cock was almost painful, and Jon wondered just how long Tyene had him in her mouth while he slept. Her mouth never left him, and the sound of full swallows reached his ear followed by sighs of delight. Even when his orgasm abated, Tyene did not pause her attention. Her hand stroked his cock gently to coax the last vestiges of his seed onto her tongue and then she set to cleaning him.

He continued kissing his wife and caressing her lovely body. Arianne was far from a morning person and was too lethargic to respond fully to his attention but when her legs spread for him, he found her core wet and willing. He circled her clit and dipped two fingers into her depths to spread her wetness across her lips. With the added lubrication, Jon played with Arianne with a firmer touch. His neck craned his neck and sucked a dark nipple between his teeth.

“Jon.” Arianne moaned. Soon her thighs were coated with her juices and Jon pressed the base of his palm against her wet mound while he pumped a finger inside of her.

“You’re going to cum for me, baby.” He whispered into Arianne’s ear. She nodded eagerly. “All over my fingers and then I’m going to slide them into that irresistible bum of yours.”

“Jon.” She chanted. The pitch of her voice rose as she grew close.

“I know you want to be stretched. I know you want my cock in your bum and then my cum. You want it to leak out of you all damn day don’t you.” Arianne shook her head in false reluctance. The action enflamed Jon even more. “Don’t lie to me otherwise I am going to fuck you until you can’t walk. You better hope your father does not get the sudden urge to come to Sunspear.” Doran never got the urge to come to Sunspear. His extreme gout left him incapacitated and confined to the nearby Water Gardens. Still, the threat of her father discovering just how sexually liberated she was never failed to enflame Arianne. She cried out. Jon persisted. “Do you want him to know just how much a whore his daughter is?” Arianne bit her lip and shook her head. Her cunt tightened around his fingers. “The harlot he left in charge of Sunspear and Dorne. The daughter who will spread her legs at her husband’s whim. Who would let the dragon conquer her in full view of his lords? What would he say I wonder?”

“Jon!” She cried and then her body shook violently. Jon held her to the bed, stroking her clit with one hand while he fucked her with the other. Even Tyene paused her unhurried sucking to watch Arianne lose her sense of reality. When Arianne finally went limp, Jon eased her onto her stomach. He lifted her hips and slid a pillow under so her round arse was raised in the air. The petals of her pussy were flushed, glistening and spread. Her rosebud winked at him between two olive cheeks and Jon could not resist biting the luscious orbs.

The sheen and smell of her juices was a call too strong for Jon to ignore and he eagerly buried his face between her cheeks to greedily drink from her cunt. Not to be denied her prize, Tyene eased between his legs. He lifted his hips in expectation for her to slide beneath him and exhaled in surprise when she spread his cheeks and buried her tongue into his ass.

Jon broke away from his wife. “Fuck Tyene.”

“I want to be a good little sister from my big brother.” Came her husky reply and then without waiting for his answer, Tyene continued. The sensations were new to him, unprecedented. Ironic in part because he enjoyed performing the act immensely on his wife and sister, but they had never reciprocated. Not that he wanted them too and yet… it was not unpleasant. He did his best to ignore what Tyene was doing. His tongue extended and found Arianne’s clit. He swirled around the pleasure nub and then split her lips. Arianne’s nectar was like laden with strawberries and sweet fruit.

He drank from her with a fervent passion. His hands gripped her cheeks and his nose nuzzled her rosebud. The smell of her femininity was just as intoxicating as the taste. He breathed in deeply and rose up, so his tongue swirled against her rosebud. This arse is built to be fucked. The sharp arch of her back made her ass even more exquisite. Her round cheeks were flexed leaving her cunt and arsehole vulnerable. Jon’s cock was so hard it hurt. Waiting was no longer an option.

He gripped both Arianne’s hips and slid into her cunt in a single powerful stroke. Arianne screamed and looked back at him scandalized. Jon merely swatted her ass. His strokes were merciless. Quick, and powerful enough that her ass shook with each impact. His sack made a wet smack against her cunt each time he bottomed out.

Arianne laid her chest on the bed and submitted to him entirely. Jon’s inner dragon roared in triumph and reveled in its prize. Yet his conquest was not done. “Tyene kiss the princess’ cunt and do not stop until I say so.”

“Yes, big brother.” Came Tyene’s reply. Jon paused his strokes, so they could shuffle into position. Tyene removed the pillow and her face took its place while Jon straddled her small body, so he could remain encamped in his wife.

Arianne’s response to her cousin’s tongue pressing against her clit was immediate. Her cunt fluttered around him and the sudden, almost protesting suck as he pulled back before thrusting forward nearly made Jon fill her right then and there. A pause was needed, and Jon groaned as Tyene’s tongue strayed to trace his sack. “Focus on Arianne, little sister.” He was at the height of his depravity now and actually imagined Tyene as his little sister. She would have his mother’s eyes and pretty silver hair. He wouldn’t share her. Not even if Aegon begged him. Father would name her Visenya but to Jon alone, she would be Senya. The thought was so appealing, that the heat steadily building at the base of his cock surged suddenly. Only experience and a squeeze of his pelvic muscles prevented Jon from spilling his seed. Jon pulled out of Arianne reluctantly.

His fantasy paired with the sight of Tyene’s honey-colored skin drew him to her. The honey-colored Sand Snake was much smaller than her sisters and even his short wife. She was lean to the point of slightness with supple thighs and barely curving hips. Yet Tyene had a pair of fantastic breasts that looked ludicrously large on her slender body. The orbs just barely filled his hands and were capped by bright pink nipples.

He could not resist pressing his cock between them. Tyene cooed in delight when he pushed her breast together. Her skin felt like silk against his length and the tingle in his sack grew ever more present with each slide. A gasp escaped Tyene’s pretty lips when he tweaked her nipple and Arianne’s hips shifted impatiently atop her face.

“Did you abandon me Jon for my cousin?” Arianne asked, her tone playful. Her dark eyes stared at him from over her shoulder.

Jon bent to place a kiss on Arianne’s back. “Just a detour my love. Your arse will get filled soon enough.”

“Oh, I am not complaining.” Arianne shifted off Tyene’s face, leaving a glistening mess that covered her from nose to chin. “In fact, I think you have been neglecting my cousin here.” Arianne traced a finger across Tyene’s face, gathering the juices before feeding her cousin the slick finger. Tyene sucked the digit dutifully.

Jon raised a brow. “Neglecting? Truly?”

“Yes, it is true you are quick to satisfy my cousin's fixation with having that beautiful cock of yours in her greedy mouth, but the rest of her beauty remains forgotten.”

Jon understood her meaning. He smiled and dismounted Tyene’s chest. Tyene tried to shift but a firm hand on her stilled her movement. “Arianne is right, Tyene. I haven’t spent enough time appreciating your beauty.” He laid a kiss upon her stomach and stroked her soft skin. She squirmed under his touch.

“Tyene is so, pretty isn’t she?” Arianne goaded. She leaned on one elbow while her fingers idly massaged and Tyene’s breast.

Jon grunted his agreement, mouth too busy to form words. Tyene’s slim thighs spread easily and he paused to take in the view of her center. A neat patch of blonde curls lay above puffy, bald lips. Her clit was a tiny nub of pink flesh.

He pulled her to the edge of their four-poster bed and then knelt before her. She gasped as his tongue dipped into her core before making a long trail to her clit. There, Jon swirled his tongue around the button.

Arianne slid behind him and kissed the side of his neck. Her hands quickly found his turgid cock. They were the tiny soft hands of an heiress of a kingdom. He faltered when she cupped his sack with one hand while gripping the base of his cock with the other. “I love watching you eat her.” Arianne whispered.

Struggling to focus under his wife’s pleasant attention and sinful caress, Jon did his best to please Tyene. She had grabbed a pair of pillows to use as a rest and her blue eyes stared down at him. “Do you want to cum for me, little sister?”

Tyene eyes widened as if she could not believe his words. A blush appeared on her cheeks and then she smiled shyly. The way she bit her lip nearly made him spill in Arianne’s hands.

His thumb gently rubbed her clit while he swirled around her soaking wet pussy hole. “Beg me,” Jon ordered. Arianne bit Jon’s neck harder. Tyene begged shamelessly. By the Old Gods, she is tight. Even with her wetness, it felt like her body fought against every inch of his finger. He persisted until the entirety was buried within her.

“You have a pretty pussy little sister.” Jon kissed her clit. Carefully he pumped his finger back and forth, fascinated as her inner lips clutched him. It was a challenge adding another. A challenge he gladly accepted. Tyene squeaked and her legs twitched her fingers joined his lips at her clit. Arianne gripped him harder, now both her hands stroked in circular motions.

“Ari I won’t last long if you keep that up,” Jon warned. He felt her smile against the back of his neck.

“I want to watch you fuck her.” Her hands left his cock to palm his bum. “Fuck her Jon.” He maneuvered Tyene to the middle of the bed. Soon enough he was between her legs pressing his cock against her cunt.

“Ow.” Tyene protested and then her innocent façade slipped, “Fuck your cock is big. Slow please.”

“Play with yourself,” Jon ordered. He paused until Tyene followed his order. He grit his teeth and tried to think any thoughts that would prevent him from cumming before he was fully seated inside of her.

Tyene pressed a hand against his chest before he was even halfway inside. “Stop…” Her brow furrowed. Jon stilled his hips. He bent to kiss her lips and play with her blonde hair. His hand curled and then his fingers replaced Tyene’s. “I want you to cum for me.” Jon stared into her eyes. Tyene gasped as he resumed his strokes, keeping them shallow.

“Jon-“ Tyene gasped. As her pleasure increased, Jon gradually slid deeper with each thrust. His balls tightened and the desire to fill the pretty woman beneath him grew to a fever pitch.

“Cum for me Tyene. I want to feel you.” He kissed her neck and brushed the smooth skin with his teeth. “Cum for me little sister. Cum so your big brother can breed you.”

Tyene shuddered and then her cunt clenched violently. The sudden increase in tightness served to milk him. Normally Jon would have asked her where she wanted his spend but the desire to claim her was far too strong. Her arms and legs wrapped around him and Jon planted his elbows by her head and continued his thrusts.

Jon grabbed her feet and spread her legs once again. He kissed her toes and then slid deep. There was a wet squelch from their overflowing juices. His cock forcefully spread her pussy with each pass. Tyene moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He felt an illicit thrill watching the small woman struggle to take him. A dark desire welled within him. Jon wanted to tie her up to the four-bed posts and have his way with her. He needed to be rough, to bite her, to choke, to fuck her so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk straight _. She’s too fragile_. He realized. I need Ari. “Arianne.” His voice was gravel. “Help me make her cum. I need you.”

Arianne smiled her sweet smile and then sprang into her action. Her lips claimed Tyene’s and then her small deft hands were gliding over her cousin’s body. It did not take long to reduce Tyene into a shuddering, quivering mess. Her sweet cries and the spasms of her orgasm further harden Jon’s cock until it was as hard as his sword.

His wife stared at him with hungry eyes when he pulled his frothy cock from Tyene’s pussy. “Suck me,” Jon ordered. Arianne crawled across the bed, but her pace was not quick enough. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her knees before him. His fist curled around her dark wavy locks and he rubbed his cock against her face, leaving a trail of juices. “No hands.” Arianne pouted but obediently crossed her arms behind her back.

Her tongue extended to swipe at his cockhead. Dark eyes stared up at him. The heat of her mouth made his knees weak. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her deeper. Arianne swallowed and then he was in her throat. “Good girl.” She hummed in response to his praise.

Arianne’s lips pulled off his cock with a pop. She kissed down his shaft to nuzzle her nose in his pubic hairs. Jon sucked in a breath when her lips found his sack. His wife bathed his balls with her tongue and then delivered one long lick up the vein running along the underside of his cock before bobbing her head quickly to take him back in her throat. Spittle flew from her mouth, coating her chin and then falling on her big breasts.

Jon’s hips bucked, and he briefly fucked her face. He bent his knees to take a handful of Arianne’s beautiful breasts. _Gods, she’s beautiful._ Arianne’s skin was a beautiful golden brown. Her eyes a dark almond. Black silken waves fell to the mid of her back. Her body was an ode to the love goddess. Big, high sitting breasts capped by dark nipples. Her stomach was flat, waist thin, thighs thick. He pulled her from her knees, wiped her messy face with his hand and then claimed her lips.

Arianne gasped as he lifted her with ease and then impaled her upon his length. “Oh fuck Jon-“. Jon gripped her arse roughly, pulling apart her cheeks. His wife looped her arms around his neck and her hips undulated to aid his pounding.

Jon pulled her off his cock and threw her upon the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.” Arianne huffed but followed his instruction. He paused. Her back arched and the entirety of her sex was bared to him. He palmed a round cheek. “I want this.” His thumb brushed her rosebud.

Arianne wiggled her bum. “You have to kiss it first.” Jon gladly buried his face between her golden-brown cheeks. He rubbed his nose against her hole, delighting in the smell of her arousal. His tongue split her lips and he feasted on her nectar. Arianne rocked her arse against his face. His tongue found her rosebud and he gripped her cheeks so that he could bury it inside Arianne as deep as possible.

“You love my ass.” Arianne laughed. Her voice was a husky slur.

“I do,” Jon replied and nibbled on one cheek. He slapped the other and watched the resultant jiggle. _So firm...yet so soft. And all mine_. He could wait no longer. “Grab the lube.” Arianne grabbed the dark vial from its customary place by their bedside.

Arianne uncorked the vial and poured a liberal amount on her palm. “I want to feel you stretch me.” She bit his earlobe. “Use me.” Her hand glided along his length.

Tyene offered a pillow to slide under Arianne’s hips. The blonde flashed a tired smile and offered Jon a chaste kiss. He palmed Arianne’s full buttocks and buried inside of arse in a single stroke. Arianne’s moan was muffled by the sheets.

“Don’t be gentle. Use me.” He knew what she needed. The smack of flesh on flesh resonated throughout their bedchamber. Her skin reddened under his spankings. Arianne fisted their sheets and the ragged cries that escaped her lips only served to quicken Jon’s pace. He was far from gentle, gripping her hips with a near bruising pressure.  Her arse fluttered around his cock and each grew closer to oblivion with every passing second.

“Fuck Ari-“ She cried out as buried his cock to the root. The arch of her spine, the heat, and feel of being encased inside her forbidden hole was enough. He nearly collapsed as his cum splashed inside her hole.

“Jon my love.” Arianne sighed as he rolled them both on their side. He remained buried inside of her hot hole. “Ah, Jon.” He pushed a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit.

“Cum for me my love.” He continued fucking her arse while petting her pussy. To their surprise, Tyene added her tongue. Arianne gasped, and Jon took the opportunity to massage one of her breasts. She didn’t last long under their combined assault. Jon swallowed her cries with lips. His hips worked to extend her high for as long as possible and then he brought her down gently.

Afterward, the three laid in a sweaty but exhausted tangle of limbs. “Can we lay in bed all day?” Arianne asked. She lounged like a cat. A thin coating of sweat made her golden skin glisten.

“No,” Jon answered. The urge to have a productive day already grew within him. Before he became the ruling consort of Dorne, Jon rose with the sun and either was in the training yard with Ser Arthur or any of the Kingsguard or continuing his lessons with the Grand Maester. Now, most of his mornings were consumed entirely by Arianne. He did not regret spending time with his wife but Jon did not intend to let his skill with a blade or his wits be neglected due to pleasure. “The lords of Dorne are waiting for us, Ari.”

“Tyrion can handle them.” Arianne pleaded but Jon was already rising. He dodged her grasping hands. Left to the mercy of Arianne’s advances, Jon would be trapped.

“Really? You think Tyrion can handle Lady Alyse and Yornwood by himself? They will either eat him alive or feed him to the vipers you all are so fond of.” Jon crossed the room to the basin and proceeded to clean himself with a wet scented cloth.

“I don’t see why not, Tyrion is the mastermind behind all of this,” Arianne said offhandley.

Jon glared in return. “It is pleasing to hear that my wife is so invested.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“I know what you meant. Tyrion is smarter than all of us, but he has a tendency to royally screw himself with a poorly timed jape.” He shrugged into the silks of his courtly garb. The garments were made of a thin airy material that allowed his skin to breathe in the heat. Blue and white, they were comparably muted in comparison to the motely of bright colors that pervaded the Dornish nobility. His hair he tamed with a single brush of his fingers. “And if it is just Tyrion and me dealing with your lords then we would only serve to feed the gossip that the Targaryen and his monkey have hijacked Dornish rule.”

Tyene added, “I’ve heard that Trystane makes his journey from Yronwood with his betrothed, her brother, Lord Wyl and a score of companions.”

“Unannounced?” Arianne rose from the bed. “What is he planning?” She asked her cousin. While the houses of Dorne who followed Rhoynish law inherited by right of absolute primogeniture unique to the rest of Westeros, the practice did not save them from rivalries in succession.

Tyene shrugged. “The view perhaps.” She gestured to the sea.

Arianne scowled. “Not funny Tyene. My brother would not make such a long journey for anything frivolous. He travels here to make a statement.” She muttered the last under her breath. “Likely to undermine our efforts.” 

Tyene’s nose wrinkled. “What can he do? Truly? Uncle Doran has given his blessing to Jon’s idea.”

 _Doran’s words mean little. Dorne will follow who they believe is best to lead them._ Jon watched the two women dress and pondered. A sense of guilt came upon him when he realized that in some ways Trystane was _more_ suited to rule than his elder sister. In many ways, Arianne lacked the gift of foresight. Her plans were often made without consideration of long-term consequences. Arianne had also spent much of her time cavorting with the aid of her cousins or visiting Norvos to see her mother. Her marriage to him, while pleasing many, also disquieted the lords of Dorne who feared House Martell’s close relationship with the Iron Throne would alter Dornish society too far too great of a degree. In contrary, Trystane squired in Yronwood, Dorne’s most powerful house second to House Martell. He married Lady Cassella of Vaith and spent the entirety of his years cultivating both friends and allies of ancient Dornish nobility. By those actions alone, a powerful conclave of Dornish lords believed Trystane more suited to rule.

Jon took hold of Arianne’s comb when it looked like she would take to combing her hair too rough. “Trystane can make all the noise that he likes and will look all the more foolish when our efforts prevail.” Gently he guided the spines through her dark locks.

“If he was not my brother…” Arianne trailed off.

“No need for those dark thoughts Ari. Name a ruler who did not have subjects who doubt him and I will show you a blind man. It comes with the territory.” He kissed the crown of her head.

Arianne sighed but agreed. “Still you cannot dispute his timing is most opportune. You and Tyrion are to head to Starfall by week’s end and suddenly he returns? Fuck him.”

 Jon smiled at his wife’s reflection in their vanity. He kissed the top of her head. “My fiery wife, never change.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the anonymous commenters who aren't trolls. I had to turn on comments for users with accounts because a persistent troll by the name of Andrew Snowden literally commented on this story a more than 60 times, at least 30 of the comments were when I had moderated comments on. This guy just does not quit nor does he understand that Ashara is not actually his mother. 
> 
> More is to come, comments speed along the process.


End file.
